Runaway
by Chicaga
Summary: When Kate Turner runs away from the life she hates, she turns to Jack to get her away. But then She meets an old friend, and things go terribly wrong. FINITO!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Jack and the crew

Hey every one. I hope you enjoy reading. R+R please! (This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh.) – Chicaga

RUN AWAY

Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow walked into the Faithful Bride. It was just as he remembered it, with one difference. Someone was sitting at his table in the back corner. He turned to the barkeeper.

"Who's that?" He nodded towards the table.

"Hello to you to Jack. I don't know who he is. Just came in and sat down. I tried to explain that was your table, but he didn't move." He set glass of rum on the bar in front of him.

"Hmm." He headed towards the table, dodging the groups of drunken people, and sat down. The boy jumped, startled at his appearance.

"Are…are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" the boy asked. Jack took a swig of rum.

"I am."

"I want to join your crew."

"Is that so." He looked the boy up and down. He was skinny, slightly tanned, and looked vaguely familiar. "How old are you…."

"James. James Stewart, sir. I'm fifteen."

"Ever been on a boat before James?"

"Once, a few years ago. But I'm a quick learner sir." Jack thought a minute, stroking his chin. They could always use another crew member, and they had a few empty hammocks.

"Report to the docks tomorrow at dawn. If you're late I won't hesitate to leave you behind, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the boy nodded eagerly. Jack stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to the crew." The boy shook it wildly.

"I won't let you down Cap'n." he said, running out of the tavern, leaving Jack rubbing his arm, sore from the handshake. He sat down and ordered another rum. _I'm going to need it._

James was at the docks early the next morning, waiting excitedly. He had been waiting what seemed like a year before coming down. After the rest of the crew arrived, they set sail.

"What am I to do Captain?" the boy asked happily. Jack pointed to a bucket and mop in the corner, eyes focused on his compass. His smile disappeared. "Swab the decks?" Jack nodded. James headed to the bucket with a sigh. This was not what he expected when he signed up. He filled the bucket with water and got to work.

A few hours later he was finished. He had scrubbed every inch of deck, stairs and railing.

"You did a good job boy." James looked up to see an older man looking down at him.

He held out his hand.

"Joshamee Gibbs, first mate."

"James Stewart, deck swabber. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about the cleaning mate. That's how Jack starts everyone." His face brightened. So he wouldn't spend the rest his days on the ship mopping. "Come on. I'll show ya around." James picked up his bag and walked below deck, following behind Gibbs. They walked through the galley, where Mr. Gibbs introduced him to Roger, the cook. He was a rather large man, with graying brown hair and a kind face.

"Well hello there." He said, looking at James "who are you?" Gibbs answered for him.

"James Stewart. Just joined us this mornin'" he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ah very good. Well, I must be gettin' back to makin' breakfast. See you around James."

The pair left and walked to the hammocks.

"This one will be yours." Gibbs said, motioning to a low hammock near the door.

"Thank you." He dropped his bag and pushed it underneath. They went through the cells and the holds, introducing James as they went. Soon the tour was over and they went back on deck. James was distracted by Jack as they walked, and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going kid!"

"I'm very sorry I-" He stared wide eyed at Ana Maria, surprised that there was a woman on board.

"You what?"

"I didn't mean to." She looked skeptically at the boy.

"Gibbs! Who is this kid?"

"My name is James Stewart. I'm new here." He stuck out his hand.

"Well stay out of my way." She walked away, leaving James standing there, with his hand still held out.

"Don't mind her mate. She's always like that." Ana Maria shot him a menacing look.

"Are there any other women on board?" Gibbs glanced down at him.

"No…why?"

"Just wondering." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Soooooooo……. What'd ya think? R+R I'll only continue to post if I get some sort of response.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't belive he bought it

Hello readers! Thank you to all those who have responded to my first chapter. You're awesome!

I hereby dedicate this chapter to:

**thomthom830**

For being my first reviewer.

Not to be forgotten are **Alenor Peredhel **(thanks for the tips) and **Kara Adar**. Thanks you guys!

**A/N** I don't own POTC.

On with the chapter!

RUN AWAY

Chapter 2

James sat on deck, going over what had happened in the past week. It was hard to think about what he had done to his family. Were they worried about him? Did they even care?

And now Gibbs was suspicious. His earlier comment would most likely get him in trouble.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack calling his name. He walked slowly over to the helm. Jack glanced down at the boy. He seemed worried about something.

"You done moppin'?" James nodded. "Good. You're on the second watch tonight, so go get some rest." He headed below deck to his hammock and laid down. Tilting his hat over his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

James was awoken later by the previous watchman. He fixed his hat and went up on deck. Again he was alone with his thoughts. James shook his head, trying to focus on something else. If he kept thinking, his plan would be ruined. He would be sent back home. And that was the last place he wanted to go. Tears came to his eyes, and he wiped them away quickly. He walked around the ship, trying to take his mind off his home. It worked, and soon the man on the next shift stumbled groggily on deck.

Back in his bunk, James tried to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was never going to fall asleep. Despite his thought, he fell into a short, turbulent sleep.

The next day Jack had him mopping again. He wanted to watch the boy, see how he acted. There was something different about James, but he couldn't but his finger on it. He put together a list of things that were strange about him in his mind.

His walk. He walked lightly, his feet barely making a sound.

His hygiene. He washed his hands in the bucket frequently.

His eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, and seemed to bore holes in whatever he looked at.

His speech. He spoke in a way that seemed fitting of the high life, not like someone from Tortuga. Although it was possible that he wasn't from there, it was weird.

His clothes. He wore baggy clothes, and never ever took off his hat. Maybe he liked it, after all, Jack liked his. But at least he would take it off occaisonally.

Yes, there was something strange about James. He stared at the boy mopping below him.

James felt someone watching him, and tried to ignore it. After a few minutes he still felt eyes on him. He lifted his head from his work and looked around. No one seemed to be looking at him. Then he noticed Jack, looking down from the helm. Their eyes locked. James was suddenly stricken with panic. _He suspects something. But he can't know. What have I done to give it away?_

Jack kept staring back at him. As painful as it was to look into those eyes, he wouldn't turn away. James picked up his bucket and walked hurriedly away from Jack's gaze. He spent the next three days trying to avoid Jack, which wasn't easy, seeing as he was the Captain. When he came to the galley, James went up on deck and vice versa.

Finally Jack had no choice but to call the boy to his quarters. A look of dread spread over his face when Gibbs told him. He knocked on the door and was called inside. James entered warily, and found Jack sitting at a large table, his feet crossed on top.

"Sit down James." He did and felt the colour drain from his face. _This is it. Now everyone will know._

"So how are you liking the pirate life?"

"It's fine." He muttered. Jack nodded and looked at the boy. His eyes were downcast, and he played with his hands in his lap. _Must he drag it out like this?_

"Tell me a little about yourself." He hesitated, but began to speak.

"I was born in Cartagena, the fourth of five children. My father was a carpenter and a heavy drinker. He would beat us and my mother when he came home drunk. One day when he came home, he ended up killing my mother and little sister. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I bought passage to Tortuga, where I heard that you might be looking for some new crew members. I found out when you would be there, and waited."

Jack had been listening attentively to the story, and was surprised by how willingly he had told it. He had barely moved, and had a somber expression on his face.

"I'm very sorry boy. You can go." The boy looked up, surprised.

"That's all?" Jack nodded. James got up and left the room, leaving him to ponder what the boy had said. Constant beatings could explain some things, but not others, like the hand washing and speech. But he wouldn't pry.

James walked out with a smile. His plan had worked. Jack didn't suspect a thing, and after that story, it was doubtful that he would ask anymore questions. _Careful. You're not clear yet. _He thought, trying not to smile. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe he fell for it.

Oooo…. What is he up to? You'll just have to wait and see! ; ) R+R please! - Chicaga


	3. Chapter 3: Time alone

Hello everyone! I have some free time right now, so I'm going to right another chapter.

This chapter, like the last is dedicated to:

**Alenor Peredhel**

For reviewing and helping me. Thank you.

(p.s. maybe he is. You'll have to see. Bwa ha ha)

Also to **thomthom830.** Sorry but I can't dedicate it to you twice (not in a row at least).

Since I have no other people to mention, here is the next chapter.

Insert usual disclaimer here.

RUN AWAY

Chapter 3

Soon the Black Pearl had stopped in Port Andreas. Jack left the crew to their own devices, getting a few, including James, to help him gather supplies. Of course this included quite a few barrels of rum, along with some food and rope. After everything was loaded on the ship, Jack wandered off to the nearest bar, and sat down with Gibbs.

"Have you gotten any information out of James?" the older man asked.

"Got him to tell me some. Apparently he's from Cartagena. Ran away after his father killed his mother and sister." He replied, taking a drink of rum.

"He's a good boy, but something about him is just…." He took a swig. "weird." Jack nodded in agreement. There was something James hadn't told him, he knew it, but he had no intention of asking him.

James went and sat on the beach a little way from town. He was never one to drink, but supposed he would have to get used to it. The fresh water supply probably wouldn't last long. He dipped his feet in the cold water. They had gotten dirty from the deck. It was easier to work without his boots, so he left them under the bed with his bag. The deck, no matter how many times he cleaned it, was always dirty. His hands were also dirty and blistered from the wooden mop. He washed them gingerly, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

He smirked when he noticed his reflection in the water. The dirt on his face made him look just like any other crew member. Everything was working out perfectly. He would get off at the next port, and start his new life. Maybe if everything went well he would stay a little longer, but he had to be careful. If he stayed to long, his secret might come out, and that wouldn't be good.

He walked back to the ship, deserted except for one sleeping watchman. Slipping into the galley, he grabbed an apple before going to the sleeping quarters. He slipped his bag out quietly, even though he was alone, and began to rummage through the clothes until pulled out a little bag. Dumping the contents on the floor carefully, he counted the coins, putting them back in the bag one by one. 20. None were missing. They were his life savings, and they would help him start anew.

James buried the little bag under the clothes and reached his hand further down. Finding what he was looking for, he hopped on his hammock and turned on the lantern he had brought down earlier. He took a bite of his apple and opened the cover of the book, tracing the gold letters on the front. _Tales from Anderson_ It had been his favorite book since he was a child, and had kept in good condition.

The book was one of the few things he took with him when he left. He had pulled out clothes, his money, and his hat and stuffed them in the bag. Just as he was leaving, he remembered the book. There was no way he would leave it behind.

He flipped through the pages and stopped at _the tinder box. _That was his favorite story. His mother had read it to him almost every night when he was younger.

James loved tale of the handsome soldier who meets the magic witch, and then falls in love with the beautiful lady. He uses the tinder box and three gigantic dogs to save her. They get married and lived happily ever after.

That's what his life was until his mother died. Everything went downhill after that. He had changed, and everyone knew it. He sighed. _No use bringing up the past. What's done is done. It'll never change. _

Soon his eyes grew heavy and he had trouble keeping them open. He put the book gently back in his bag, turned out the lantern and let sleep claim him.

I know it's short, but at least I wrote something. R+R! -Chicaga


	4. Chapter 4: The storm

Hellooo People! I have decided that the story shall be updated, probably numerous times, on the weekends.

This chapter is hereby dedicated to (drum roll please):

NazqulQueen

My new reviewer.

p.s. Thanks.

Also for: Alenor Peredhel – I was hoping that it would be like that. Gotta keep ya on your toes!

thomthom830 – why thank you. I'm glad you decided to read it too.

Kara Adar – you'll just have to wait and see.

Yeah yeah, I don't own pirates. But I do own James.

And so, without further delay, on to the next chapter.

RUN AWAY

Chapter 4

James tried to tie the wet rope, but it kept slipping out of his hands. The Pearl had run into a storm on their way to St. Michael, and it was a bad one. Jack had decided to try and sail through it, much to the annoyance of the crew.

He finally got the rope tied and looked to Gibbs for his next instruction. There was a snap. The rope to the main sail had broken. Thinking quickly, James grabbed a new rope and began to climb the ratlines. The wind whipped at the skin on his face and arms, but he kept moving.

The broken rope was an awful long way from where was. He laid down on his stomach, took a deep breath and began to inch forward cautiously.

The wood of mast was slippery. One wrong move and he would plummet down onto the deck, most likely breaking every bone in his body. His adventure would be over before it even began. _It's not like anyone will miss me._ He pushed away his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand.

Soon he had reached his destination. The crew below was watching him, cheering him on. He grabbed the broken line, and began to tie it with his new one. Luckily, Jack had promoted James from mopping and put him under Gibbs' care. The old man had been teaching him how to tie different knots and when to use them. _Over, around, under, around._ He moved on to tie the rope to the loop on the bar. _Through, around, under, up, around, through. _Giving the rope an extra tug to make sure it was fastened, James' thought's moved to his next problem: getting down.

The bar was to thin to turn around on, not without some help. He spied another rope, and reached out to grab it, using it to turn. He was almost there, just a few more seconds….

He felt his hand slip from the rope. He clambered to grab on to the mast, something, anything, but it was no use.

As he fell, he had no desire to scream. He felt strangely calm, almost peaceful. It was a surprising feeling, one that he hadn't felt before. He braced himself for the impact, the bone-shattering thud. But it never came. He ended up falling into the stormy water.

"Throw him a rope you idiots!" He heard Gibbs' voice as he surfaced, gasping for air.

The rope landed near him, and he swam desperately towards it. No sooner had he grabbed it then it was pulled up, along with a breathless James.

He lay on deck, surrounded by a circle of crew members. Jack pushed through the group and stood next to him, one eyebrow raised. He stuck out his hand a helped him up.

"Good job James." He said, and walked back to the helm.

The storm soon subsided, but not without many damages to the ship. They had been blown off course, and found themselves near Port Daniels. Jack had decided that they would stop there for a few days while they fixed some things.

James was more than willing to help with the ship, but Jack insisted that he get some rest. He had practically saved everyone after all.

Okay, that was basically a filler, but it was a scene I really wanted to include so. The next chapter will reveal quite a lot about James, so be sure to read.

Since that was such a short chapter, I have decided to include a little game for you.

The first person to name the person who said this quote gets a special surprise!

"Only 2 things in this world are infinite: hydrogen and stupidity. Although I am not sure about the former."

R+R! - Chicaga


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar faces and a runaway

Hey everyone! Another weekend is here, and you know what that means! Chapter 5! WOO-HOO! Oooo, it's a very important one, which makes a very big difference in the story!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Caribbean Babe**

Thanks for the advice

Also for: **Alenor Peredhel** – yes he is brave. Seeing as he seems to have no one toreally care about whether he lives or dies, what was there to lose?

**thomthom830** – nope. Not Richard Hilliard.

**NazgulQueen **– glad you're still liking it. That's very good to hear.

No, I don't own pirates, but James is all mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**hey stayed in Port Daniels for a few days, and then they were off again. The storm had really blown them off course. They were now about a day and a half from Tortuga. Before the storm hit, they were about half that.

Jack had noticed that James seemed nervous to go back to Tortuga. It had surprised him a little, but his mind had more important things to think about. He and the rest of the crew had come to accept and ignore James' little eccentricities.

It was a rather peaceful trip. James was learning more about ships from Mr. Gibbs and was actually a big help. He had no problem doing little errands, but if needed could do bigger jobs. After what he had done during the storm, the crew generally liked and respected the boy, and even Ana Maria had become more tolerant of him.

Of course, James loved that he was accepted. He hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Once back in Tortuga, Jack went straight to the Faithful Bride. James had gone off somewhere, just like the rest of the crew. He headed off towards his usual table. _Ugh not again._

He walked towards his table and tapped the shoulder of the man sitting there.

"This is my table mate." The man turned around.

"Hello Jack." Jack stepped back and squinted to make sure he was seeing right.

"Will?" He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen him in years. Sitting down across from his old friend, he ordered himself rum.

"What brings you here Will? Last time I saw you, you swore you would never come back to Tortuga." Will gave a weak smile.

"That was a long time ago Jack. Five years in fact." He paused, staring down at the dirty table. Jack noticed that his eyes were different. They didn't seem as bright as they used to be. He snapped out of his reverie.

"The thing is I need some help." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Kate's missing." Jack drew a blank. He didn't know any Kate. There was that one girl from France…..

"My daughter Jack." He added, noticing his blank expression

"Ah, of course. That Kate." Now he remembered her.

-**flashback**-

Jack sat in the parlor of the Turner house, a group of children at his feet. They were listening attentively as he told of his past adventures.

"And that is how I escaped from the group of ravenous cannibals." The eldest child, a boy of thirteen laughed.

"Of course you did Uncle Jack." He said sarcastically. The girl sitting beside him shot him an angry glare.

"What's that supposed to mean Ben?" She asked crossly.

"Well think about it Kate. Using a tree branch to vault off a cliff onto a waiting ship? It's impossible."

"Improbable" Kate snapped back, causing Jack to grin. He had taught her well. The boy got up and walked away.

"I still don't believe him." He muttered as he left. The girl turned to Jack.

"I believe your stories Uncle Jack."

"I do too!" piped in a younger boy, Robert.

"One day I want to go and join the crew on the Black Pearl. Then I can go and have lots of adventures just like you do!" she added.

"I do too!" whined Robert.

"None of my children will engage in piracy, no matter who the Captain is." Said Elizabeth as she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

"But mother!"

"No buts Kate." The girl crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"We never get to do anything fun." Said the boy. Elizabeth kissed his forehead.

"That's just fine darling." Will entered as she sat down.

"So what brings you back to Port Royal?"

"Just wanted to drop in and say hello. You know, have tea."

"So you needed supplies?"

"Yes." He replied. Kate giggled at her Uncle. He glanced down at her. She was by far his favorite. The older one didn't believe him, and the younger one was too whiny.

She, however, was always eager to see him and listened silently to his stories (silently being the key word). He would have been glad to have her on the crew if she was older and her mother would allow it. Being a boy would have helped too.

-**end of flashback**-

Jack thought a moment.

"When did she go missing?"

"Well she didn't exactly go missing. She ran away. She took all her clothes with her. It was just about two weeks ago."

"And why ask me?"

"One, because you have a ship. Two, she always adored you Jack. You were her favorite person in the world. She knew she could trust you." Jack remembered the girl being rather fond of his visits.

"I suppose I could help." Will gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Jack. I don't know what I would do without you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Jack pondering what Will had said.

"You say she left two weeks ago?" he asked as he drank his rum. Will nodded. "And she would have definitely come to me?" another nod. He looked out the door to the docks.

"That's very interesting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**hat was so much fun to write! Oooo this is my favorite chapter so far! Have ya figured it out?

On a different note, the speaker of the last chapter's quote was the great Albert Einstein.

This week's mystery quote is….

"Do you love life? Then do not squander time, for that is the stuff life is made of."

Who could it be? R+R - Chicaga


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

HEY! Okay, this chapter is another biggie!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Alenor Peredhel**

Because she was the first to respond and I only have one other review for this chapter, and the chapter was dedicated to them 2 chapters ago, so it's her turn.

Also: **Nazqul Queen** – Very sorry that I can't dedicate it to you again, but thank you for the review

Yeah yeah, I don't own it blah blah blah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack got up suddenly.

"I'll be back. Don't leave." He said to Will as he walked out the door and towards the docks. No one was on the Pearl. All had gone off to do what they pleased. He slipped silently below deck and headed over to the crew's quarters.

Checking to make sure that he was alone, Jack went over to the first row of hammocks. Underneath the bottom one, he found the large bag James had brought on board. He was careful not to make a sound, even though he was alone.

Slowly he opened the bag, surprised at what he saw. There were a few shirts, pants, and a dress. He began to pull out the pieces and continued to search through the bag.

There was a sudden gasp from behind him. Jack's head whipped around to find James, staring down at him wide-eyed. He could feel the panic rise up in his throat. _No no no._

Jack stood, trying to calm him down.

"Now listen to me..." James shook his head and backed away. Jack reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, and he bolted. He ran to the docks, and was almost free, when an arm grabbed him around the waist. The arm lifted him over its shoulder, and began to carry him back.

"No! Let go of me! Let go!" The boy screamed as he thrashed about, pounding on the back of his captor. He was dropped on a chair in Jack's cabin. He tried to make a run for the door, but again was stopped. Jack stared down into his eyes, trying to find an answer.

"I'll be back." He said as he left and locked the door behind him.

"What! You can't just leave me here!" Yelled James through the door. He banged and yelled for an hour, but in vain. The crew had all left, leaving him alone. He sat, curled up in the chair, thinking everything over.

Jack knew. That was simple. He could lie. It had worked on him before. Maybe it might not work this time. There was no harm in trying.

Jack walked back to the tavern and sat back down with Will.

"You all right? You look pale."

"No I'm fine. Just not feeling well." He replied as he sipped his rum.

_**Should I tell him?**_

_Of course_

_**What if I'm wrong?**_

_What if you're right?_

_**Better safe than sorry. **_

So he didn't tell him. If his suspicions were right, then he would tell. If not, he lost nothing. Will was coming with them, so he could tell when he wanted.

When he returned to his cabin later that night, James was still sitting in the chair, sleeping. Jack went and investigated the contents of the bag further.

There was a book, old but well kept, and a small pouch of money among other things. He stuffed everything back in the bag and slipped it under the hammock. If the crew knew, no doubt the news would get to Will within an hour.

Returning back to his cabin, he found the boy still curled up in the chair. With a sigh, he himself fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up early the next morning, and watched James. How had he been able to pass by him, Captain Jack Sparrow? Now that he thought about it, everything made sense. Everything except the reason. He hadn't asked Will why she had run off.

James began to stir, tossing left and right. Finally he stretched and opened his eyes. He was about to scream, but Jack covered his mouth.

"I'm going to take my hand away now. DO NOT scream, savvy?" the boy nodded a response, and Jack lifted his hand.

"So, tell me the truth Kate." James looked confused

"Kate?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are." James stood up angrily

"I assure you Captain, I am not a girl! That dress is for my sister!" Jack smirked.

"I thought that your father killed your sister." He was right. James searched through his mind, trying to find a response.

"My other sister?" He replied quietly.

"And I never mentioned a dress."

"Um. Lucky guess?"

"Take off your hat." James reluctantly took it off, revealing a red bandana covering his entire head. Jack got up and walked behind him. His fingers untied the knot slowly, sending a wave of honey blond hair down his back.

"I...I...I have long hair. What's wrong with that?" He stammered forcefully.

"Give it up Kate." The boy sighed, and sat quietly for a moment. _Well that didn't work._

"How long have you known?" She said quietly.

"I had some suspicion that something was wrong with you since ye got here, but seeing your father last night sort of confirmed it…" Her jaw dropped

"MY FATHER IS HERE?"

"Yes. He will be joining us to look for you." He let out a small laugh. "Strange how things work out. Are you even fifteen?" Kate fell back in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"No, Seventeen." She thought a moment. "You have to let me off. The rest of the crew isn't here yet. I could slip away and no one would know the difference."

"I can't do that. Your father is looking for you."

"Which is exactly why I have to leave. Please Uncle Jack." She gave him a pleading look.

"How's about you stay on the ship, I don't tell your father or the crew, and we go about life as usual?"

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell a soul." Jack put his hand over his heart.

"I promise on pain of death that I will not tell." He sat looking at the girl. She looked almost exactly like her mother. It was surprising that he hadn't noticed.

"Why did you run away anyway?" Kate sighed

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Well hold on then." Jack went outside, where some men were preparing to leave.

"Gentlemen Mr. Turner will be joining us on this journey. We're going to help him find his little girl." Mr. Gibbs approached him.

"Where are we off to then Captain?"

"Ask Will, he would know. I have some business to attend to." He headed back towards the cabin, but was stopped by Will.

"I want to thank you again Jack, for helping me."

"No trouble at all mate. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go." _He's making this very difficult. _He sidestepped past him and entered the cabin.

"Now, where were we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was chapter six. Awesome. So, in other news, last chapter's quote was from Benjamin Franklin.

It has occurred to me that the last quote was just way too unknown for me to expect the correct answer (I am very sorry) , so I will try to make them easier.

This week's quote is from a **movie, **so I will need the title. There are bonuses for those who get the actor who played the character saying the quote.

"I've just decided to switch our Friday schedule to Monday, which means that the test we take each Friday on what we learned during the week will now take place on Monday before we've learned it. But since today is Tuesday it doesn't matter in the slightest."

There you have it. Today's quote and chapter. R+R please! – Chicaga.


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

Hey hey hey. Okay, so this is chapter 7. Enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**christinarr**

My new reviewer who has gotten the last quote! WOO HOO!

Also **NazqulQueen**- ohhh so close, but thank you for trying! And I am very sorry that the OC is no longer a boy. Maybe another story…

**Alenor Peredhel**- read on to find out.

I don't own PotC. James/Kate, Mr. Morris, and Officer Davies are mine, so don't even think about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now, where were we?" _

Kate thought over what she was doing. _This isn't going to be easy._

Jack noticed her hesitation and tried to coax her to continue.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone Kate. That also goes for whatever you have to say."

With her words of encouragement, she took a deep breath, and began to speak.

**-Flashback-**

Kate looked around her, taking in her surroundings. Barrels, boxes, not much to use. She had no weapons, but luckily neither did her opponent.

Paul Morris made a lunge at her, but she easily stepped up on one of the boxes and out of the way. He turned and began to run at her, and again she moved out of his path. Her move caused her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Morris walked slowly towards her, backing her against a wall. He leaned over, his arm raised and ready to strike.

"I'll teach you to steal from me boy!" She smirked and easily kicked the fat man in the stomach, sending him toppling over.

The accusations he had made were false, almost. She had distracted the shopkeeper while some of her friends took a few things, that's all. She herself hadn't stolen a thing.

She jumped over to the man and began to punch him. She hated being called a thief, even though she had participated in such activities. And besides, she needed to relieve some stress. The punching continued while a small crowd gathered. None of them bothered to interfere. They all knew who she was.

'That Turner girl' was her title to the well to do of Port Maria. To her friends and brothers she was Kat or K. At home she was just plain old Kate.

That's why she liked it on the street. When she was there she was different, she was freer.

She fit in here. All hope she had of fitting into society had gone out the window a long time ago. She had tossed it gladly. Too many memories went with it.

A tall man approached the crowd of people. He knew exactly what was inside it. He grabbed the fighting girl around the waist and pulled her up. She kept swinging and tried to hit both the shopkeeper and the officer holding her back.

"What is going on here Mr. Morris?"

"He stole my wares!" Both men looked down angrily at Kate, waiting for a response.

"I did not steal them. We were talking and someone else took them. I had nothing to do with it."

"He worked with 'em! He was there to distract me!" the man yelled as he got to his feet and wiped his bloody nose. The officer sighed.

"Where are they Kate?" the shopkeeper's jaw dropped.

"Well I sure as hell don't know!"

"Wait, she?" Morris interrupted. She smiled and nodded.

"You got beat by a girl." She said proudly.

"That's enough Kate. Mr. Morris I will be back in a few minutes to help you sort this out." He pulled the girl away from the crowd and towards her home. He sighed again.

"Why do you do this Kate? This is the third time this week that I've had to drag you away from a fight."

"I do what I want. Not like anyone really cares." She muttered in response.

"Your father cares." She laughed. No one cared about her.

Kate Turner had been terrorizing the town for almost a year and a half. There were stories of how bad she was in Port Royal, that the family had actually been sent away because of her.

Officer Davies had first met the girl a year ago, when the police force in Port Maria was established using soldiers from the army. She ran into him when she was running from someone else.

He too had not recognized her as a girl. She wore clothes that were identical to any other boy's, and her hair was always stuck up in a bandana. Her fighting skills were actually quite good for her age and sex. She had learned from her brothers and other boys on the street.

They arrived at her house and he knocked loudly on the door. Her father, Will Turner answered.

"Hello Officer. What can I do for you?"

"Came to bring back your daughter. Caught her fighting again." Will's eyes flicked down to Kate, held there by her forearm, arms crossed across her chest and eyes on the ground. She stalked inside and sat down, her legs hung over the arm of the chair.

"Who was she fighting with this time?"

"Paul Morris. He accuses her of stealing." Kate rolled her eyes at their hushed tone. _Like that really does any good._ Her father sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner, but if her behavior continues this way, I'll have no choice but to put her in jail. After that it's not up to me. For all I know she could be hung, her record is so long." She scoffed at the idea. No one could hang her.

"Thank you Officer." He closed the door and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Kate, how many times have I told you to stay out of trouble?" She mouthed the words with him. The number was up in the hundreds. He noticed this and became very angry.

"Do not act that way Kate! This is serious! Didn't you hear Officer Davies?" She gave no reply as she inspected her finger nails. He grabbed her shoulders.

"What would your mother think if she could see you like this? This isn't how she would want you to live." His eyes filled with tears. She pushed him away.

"There you go again, using her to get me to do what you want!"

"Katie please listen to me-"

"No, don't call me that! I won't listen! I've had enough of this stupid life!" She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Pulling out her bag, she tore apart her room looking for things to stuff in. She decided to take a dress, just in case. If she needed some extra money, she could sell it. Scanning the room, her eyes stopped on the bookshelf across from her. She pulled of a book and gently tucked it in the bag. She got dressed for the next day and pushed the bag under the bed.

Later that night she heard her father's heavy footsteps climb up the stairs towards her room. He opened the door and sighed. She pretended to sleep until she heard the door close and heard Will's footsteps move away. She waited a few minutes, and then got up. Grabbing her bag, she tiptoed across the floor towards the door. Taking one last look around the house, she left.

At the harbor she was lucky enough to find a merchant ship. She snuck on and hid herself behind the bags and barrels in the hold. There she stayed for 12 hour the trip to Port Royal.

From there, Kate moved on to another ship, _The Tiger_. She was caught, but luckily the Captain had allowed her to remain on the ship if she worked her keep. They dropped her off on the docks of Tortuga and sailed away.

-**End Flashback**-

"So that's how I got here." Jack looked at her in amazement. There was no way she was Will's daughter. She was so strong and outgoing. He was… well he wasn't.

Kate sat in the chair and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. It had been awhile since she had thought that much about what she had done. Her father being there, looking for her, made her think. Maybe Officer Davies was right and someone did care about her.

"Please don't tell him Uncle Jack. If he does find out, I want him to hear it from me."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I promised you I wouldn't." She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry for the first time in three years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, that's so sad (tear tear).

So last chapter's quote was from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (please note that this is not Charlie and the chocolate factory). The line was said by Charlie's teacher Mr. Turkentine, played by David Battley.

I can't find a good quote for this chapter, so I have decided to skip it this week.

R+R- Chicaga


	8. Chapter 8: Savana La Mar

Hey everyone! Another weekend has come, and along with it comes more chapters! Yay! One thing I would like to clarify is that this is NOT a JackOC. The romance is for much later in the story.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**thomthom830**

You're back! I haven't heard from you for the last couple of chapters, but that could be because I updated too quickly. Actually, she is his daughter, it was just her attitude was so different from Will's.

Also

**Alenor Peredhel**: very sorry that confused you. It will all be explained in a few chapters, but there is a reason for it!

**NazgulQueen**: I know what you mean. Sometimes he's just plain annoying. Don't feel ashamed, at least you tried.

By the way, I am very sorry that I did not reply to your reviews. My computer was all messed up and just got fixed.

Insert usual disclaimer here.

On with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Kate was back on deck, squinting from the blinding sun. She scanned the faces trying to find her father. She finally spotted him up in the crow's nest, looking out at the water.

"James! There you are boy! We've been looking for you all day!" Gibbs yelled at her as he approached. It felt strange, having one person know who she was and all the others oblivious. But it was for the best.

She had put her hair back in her bandana, and looked exactly as she had before. Soon she was back at work, checking the powder and such. She was thankful for all the work. It made her feel much better, getting her mind off her father.

Every once and awhile she would look up at the crow's nest. Gibbs had noticed her nervousness.

"You okay boy?" His words made her jump.

"Yes fine. Who's that?" She waved her hand up at the crow's nest. She remembered that she supposedly had never met Will, and it would be strange if she suddenly knew him. Gibbs followed the direction of her hand.

"That's Will Turner. He's an old friend of Jack's. They had a few adventures together." Kate had heard a little about the adventures her mother and father had been on with Jack. They didn't generally talk about it. Now was her opportunity to find out.

"What kind of adventures?" Gibbs just smiled and told her everything. They were long stories, so she listened as they went about their work.

The tales fascinated her. Her parents seemed like completely different people. She had no idea that her mother could handle a sword. Everything she knew about them she had learned on the streets or just taught herself.

Her father was still over protective, but she had no idea her mother had been so….brave.

She thought about this as she was sewing together some sails, and didn't notice her father come up behind her.

"Hello." She couldn't say anything. Her mind was going double speed trying to figure out what to say. Fortunately, she managed to get out a weak 'hello'

"Will Turner. You are…"

"James Stewart, Mr. Turner." He chuckled at the boy.

"You can call me Will, James." Kate tried to keep her eyes down. Her face would certainly give her away. Jack called to him from the helm.

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you James." He said as he walked away. She let out the breath she had been holding.

No sooner had she relaxed a little, than a hand fell on her shoulder. She gasped a whipped around to find Jack grinning down at her. He was obviously amused with her reaction.

"Dammit! When will people stop sneaking up on me!" This only made his grin widen.

"Good job throwing him off, but acting the way you are is making you pretty noticeable." She sighed.

"Well you try being in my position." She said through her teeth. "Just give me a day or two and I'll be back to normal." Jack lifted his hand. She knew that he was right. He went off to give orders to the other crew members.

The only way that she could calm herself down was to avoid her father and see if he noticed her, so for the next two days that was exactly what she did.

He didn't seem to notice her. The barely even spoke to each other, just hellos every once and a while. She didn't think he knew. If he did he would have confronted her by now.

They made it to their next stop, Savanna la Mar, without a problem.

Savanna was by far Kate's favorite town. It had a little bit of everything. There were the taverns and the excitement of Tortuga, and the nice little houses and streets of other, nicer places.

There also weren't as many whores as in Tortuga. This came as a relief to her, because they were always trying to get her attention. It was their job, of course, but it was still very awkward.

Once again, Kate wandered alone. Jack was in some bar, as were most of the crew members. Her father had elected to stay on board and watch the ship.

She walked aimlessly up and down the streets. She had seen the 'good' neighborhoods, and had gone through all the way to the bars and such.

You could see the changes from one place to another. The big, fancy houses got smaller, more crowded and mingled with the different taverns.

After many hours of walking, she sat down and watched the people go by. Occasionally there would be a richer individual walking by, going quickly as to avoid whatever trouble was around.

She looked amongst the crowd, and a man bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" the man looked at her.

"Maybe you should watch where you are sitting."

"I can sit where I want!" She punched him. He got up quickly and rubbed his jaw.

"If it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get." he drew his sword, and she did the same. They began to clash, the man's friends cheering him on.

She was a rather good fighter, and had not been as easy to beat as he expected. The man was getting tired of the fight, so he decided to end it. He lunged forward and managed to trip her. Her sword went flying, and as she scrambled to get it, he pointed the sword at her chin.

"You're not worth my time." He said as he sheathed his sword. As he turned to leave, she swung her leg around, causing him to fall forward. She stood, and assumed the same position he had on her a few moments ago.

"Rule number one: never, ever turn your back on your opponent." The man looked up and the boy. Her face suddenly softened. _It can't be… _She let the man stand and brush himself off.

"Are you by any chance Jonathan Hayes?" The man turned and looked down at the boy.

"Yes." No sooner had he said it than the boy threw his arms around his neck. The surrounding men looked at the pair in confusion.

"Um, I'm very sorry, but I think you have the wrong person." Jonathan tried to push him off, and he let go.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked. It dawned on her that she wasn't really a girl at the moment. "Wait, come with me." She turned to walk away, but he didn't follow.

"Please, come." He followed this strange boy through the streets to an alley way near the docks.

She took of her hat and untied her bandana, letting her hair fall.

"Oh my God. Kate?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes yes, another cliffhanger. Oh well. It is very confusing to write a story with Kate being two characters at once.

This chapter's quote is, once again from a movie.

"You can't leave everything to Fate, boy. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand."

There you go. R+R - Chicaga


	9. Chapter 9: Old friends

Helloooo everyone. So this is chapter 9. And, to all you people who read my story, please review! I don't care if you hate it or not, I just want some feedback! Thank you to those who do review.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Sakura123**

New reviewer! Yay!

Also **christinarr**- Yay you got the quote!

Don't own Pirates. Shoot.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said, looking at his clothes. They were very fancy, silk, lace and brocade. _Such a shame that he got them dirty._

"Well, it's a long story…" He laughed and pulled his hand through his hair.

"So is mine. We have lots of time, and lots of catching up to do."

They hadn't seen each other since she had left Port Royal. Jonathan had been one of her older brother's best friends. A lot of what she knew she had learned from him. In fact, 'Rule number one' was something he had taught her.

Apparently he had gotten a job on a merchant ship a little while after she had left. The ship was taken over by pirates, the captain of which had decided to let him live. He stayed on the ship, and eventually was able to work his way up to first mate.

He said that the ship, the Rosaria, was captained by someone named Samuel Barnett.

She told him her story, and like Jack, he was quite amazed. She had changed and yet she was still the same.

He couldn't remember her getting that angry. There were short spurts of anger here and there, but never that intense. He rubbed his jaw. Her fighting skills had certainly improved. What had happened to her mother had changed her.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. She was glad that she had someone to talk to who knew her better than Jack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel Barnett walked up the street, looking for his first mate. He asked some of crew and they had said that he had gotten in a fight and left with his opponent. That was very suspicious. They had pointed him in the general direction that the pair had headed.

It wasn't like Jonathan to slip away from the crowd. That's why he had decided to keep the boy when they had attacked his ship. He would follow orders. It just happened that he had taken a liking to the boy. He was the son he never had, or didn't know he had.

He heard Jonathan's voice coming from an alleyway, along with one other. He found him sitting on a barrel across from a girl, a year or two younger, at the end.

"Well hello." The girl gasped and whipped a hat onto her head. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Jonathan stood.

"Um, Captain, this is…" He looked back at the girl, who nodded. "Kate Turner. She's an old friend of mine." This only piqued his interest.

"Well. We're setting sail in an hour. I need you back at the ship. Very nice to meet you, Miss Turner." He said, never taking his eyes off of her. He turned on his heel and left.

Kate shuddered. That man gave her the creeps. She tucked her hair back in her bandana, and gave Jonathan a quick hug.

"Hope I'll see you again Jonathan. Bye." She ran off, leaving him behind in the alley. That was just like her. She never liked goodbyes, and had always made them as short as possible.

"Bye." He muttered as she left. He headed back to the ship with the other crew members, all very confused by what had happened. Jonathan didn't really want to explain it to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after they had set sail, Captain Barnett called him to his quarters.

"So, tell me about that girl, Kate, I think you said her name was."

"Just an old friend of mine from Port Royal." He sat waiting to hear more.

"She ran away from home a few weeks ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She's on the Black Pearl." The Black Pearl. He had heard of its captain, one Jack Sparrow. There were many stories of his adventures. They had met briefly at one point.

"You wouldn't know where they are going, do you?"

"No…"

"Hmm. You can go." Jonathan got up and left. Why would he want to know about her? Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. chapter nine. i didn't really like that one. Oh Well.

So yeah, last chapter's quote was from Ever After. I love that movie.

Once again, this quote (or dialouge) is from a movie.

"He didn't fall? INCONCEIVABLE!"

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

Okay. R+R! - Chicaga


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions and capture

Hey people. Did anyone really take my asking for more reviews seriously! (No offense to those below) Anyway, this is chapter ten! In double digits, YAY!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**NazgulQueen**

Cause it's their turn.

Also: **Alenor Peredhel**- thank you

**Sakura123**- oh yes, very unsavory intentions.

Don't own Pirates.

On with the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate returned to the ship, happy that she had met an old friend. She felt a little guilty that she had just left him there, but he would understand. Jack noticed her mood.

"What you so happy about?" He appeared over her.

"Met an old friend in port. I haven't seen him in almost two years." She was mending another sail, a job she had gotten rather good at.

To tell truth, her routine had become almost boring. Eat breakfast, do a job, eat lunch, take a break, do another job, eat dinner, go to bed. Every third night she would have night watch for four hours. She enjoyed this time. The night air was cool, and the stars were always beautiful.

Her father hadn't even noticed her. One time he confided in her how worried he was about her. It had hurt, hearing how upset he was, but something deep down told her not to tell him. At first she thought it was a ploy to get her to confess, but he wasn't the kind of person to do that.

She didn't want to cause him pain, it was just he wouldn't understand. She had to get away from life for awhile.

"Captain! Ship approaching!" came a voice from the crow's nest. Her head whipped around to see the ship.

"Name?"

"_The Rosaria_ Cap'n!" She gasped. Why was Jonathan there? There was no reason for him to be. Jack heard her gasp.

"Friend of yours?" she nodded in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rosaria_

Captain Barnett looked through his spyglass at the Black Pearl. They were gaining on them.

"Um, what are we doing?" Jonathan came up behind him.

"Going after that ship."

"The Pearl? Why?" Realization dawned on him. _Kate…_ "No, we can't do this!"

"You forget your place Jonathan. Who's the Captain here?"

"But we-"

"No buts." He chuckled. "Besides, you're the one who introduced us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

"Jack I need to talk to you!" Kate followed Jack around the ship as he barked orders.

"Prepare the cannons! Sorry, but I'm kind of busy."

"Jack! They're after me!" He stopped and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"That's my friend's ship. His captain, the way he looked at me… I don't like it Jack." He thought a moment before answering.

"Go below deck and hide. Don't come out till I say." She hurried below deck, grabbing a sword and pistol as she went. Below deck she found a cupboard that she could hide in.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Jonathan had betrayed her. He had told him.

Above on deck, the Rosaria had pulled up along side of them.

"What do you want Barnett?" Jack asked coolly. The other captain chuckled.

"I'm looking for a boy by the name of James Stewart. Heard of him?" he yelled back. The crew was confused. Why did they want James?

"No."

"Pity. Men prepare to board!" almost immediately ropes were flung over and the Rosaria's crew swung across. The fight began.

A few of the enemy crew members managed to slip below deck. Their captain had given them a description of who they were looking for, a young boy, tall with brown eyes, most likely hiding.

Footsteps came down the stairs and began to walk around. Kate clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her breathing.

"Where do you think 'e would be?" there was a smack.

"Hiding somewhere idiot! Now shut up!" The obviously weren't the smartest men, but they didn't need to be geniuses to be dangerous.

The footsteps moved around the galley, getting closer. She heard as the other cupboards next to hers were opened. _Please god no…_ They were going to find her. She grabbed her gun and cocked it. She wasn't going without a fight.

The two men had heard the click of her gun, and skipped the next two cupboards. They walked quietly over to it, and threw open the door. There was a bang, and the first man was shot in the arm. He screamed in pain. She was quite proud of her work, even if she hadn't killed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was pulled out of her hiding spot.

"Let Go! You let go of me right now!" this just made the men grin. The one she had shot was clutching his arm. They dragged her up the stairs and onto the deck.

It was utter chaos. There were quite a few men lying dead on the deck. She saw her father fighting with another man, and he appeared to be winning. _Wow. I didn't know he was so good…_

The two men dragged her across the deck, her kicking and screaming behind them. She tried to grab something, anything to get away. She dug her heels down, but the deck was too slippery.

The uninjured man grabbed a rope and started to swing across.

"Jack!" She screamed, calling his attention. He cut down the man in front of him. _Oh bugger._ He weaved through the crowd, trying to get over to her, but it was too late. The man holding her had swung over to the other ship.

Three shots were fired, and the _Rosaria_'s crew ran back to their ship. The other crew cheered, thinking they had surrendered. _Not good not good!_ Jack ran around the ship, trying to find Will.

He was helping Gibbs carry wounded men below deck.

"Um, Will I need to talk to you."

"Jack, can't it wait? There are lots of men that need help. Look at your ship! The mast is broken and there are a dozen holes in it. Certainly that would matter more to you at the moment?"

"No it can't wait. It's very important."

"Fine I'll be there in a minute." He continued to carry the man below. Whatever happened, it must be important. It wasn't like Jack to leave his ship in such a state.

Jack paced his cabin, thinking of what to say. Sure, he was breaking his promise, but he doubted that she would mind. Will came in.

"Ah! Will…sit down." He was confused, but did as told. "You see the thing is… well, what I mean to say is I have good news and bad news. But you have to promise you won't be angry." Will cocked his head to the side.

"Continue…"

"Good news first. I know where your darling daughter is!" Will stood up.

"What! Where!"

"Uh. That's the bad news. She's on that ship that just attacked us." He responded quietly.

"WHAT!"

"Well, you see it's a funny story really. You know that boy James?" His jaw dropped. She had been there the whole time.

"THAT WAS HER! And you didn't tell me? Jack what is wrong with you?"

"You said you wouldn't get angry."

"That was before you told me that you had been hiding my daughter on your ship and didn't have the decency to tell me!"

"It's not my fault! She asked me not to tell you." Will fell back in the chair and rubbed his face.

"How long?"

"A month. I didn't know it was her until we met in Tortuga. She's an awful good liar though."

"Of course she's a good liar! She's practically a criminal! Piracy is just another offence to add to her long list of crimes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marty listened to the yelling while he cleaned up the blood outside the cabin. He ran to Gibbs and told him what he had heard. The older man's face paled.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what Jack said." Within the next hour the whole crew knew James was a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.

R+R! –Chicaga.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the captain

Hey everyone. This is chapter 11!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Harm Marie**

New reviewer!

Also: **Sakura123** - Yes! Down to the depths!

Don't own Pirates blah blah blah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rosaria_

Kate was brought below deck and pushed into a cell. It was cold down in the brig, and quite damp. There was a pile of hay in the corner, turned black from who knows what.

She sat in the cell waiting. There was no use yelling and screaming; it would just waste her energy.

She still couldn't believe that Jonathan had betrayed her. He was the only one who knew her plans on the Pearl. But it was so hard to believe. They had been such good friends.

Eventually she fell asleep against the bars of the cell. Her dreams drifted to her father and mother, her brothers and her friends.

Her restless sleep was interrupted by the clanking of keys on the door. It was Jonathan.

"The Captain requests you come for dinner." He muttered. She glared up at him, knees drawn into her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Like hell you weren't." She got up and walked out, Jonathan following behind. He opened the door to the Captain's cabin. The captain gave her an evil smirk from his place at the head of the table.

"Miss Turner. Do come in." She did so hesitantly, and sat down. There was a little food, and she ate what she could. The cabin was rather plain. There was a one table with chairs, where they were sitting, another with maps, and, notably, a bed.

As she was eating, he got up and moved behind her. There were sudden, cold hands on the back of her neck.

"You will maintain your distance sir." His hands moved from her neck and ran up and down her arms and shoulders.

"Please, call me Samuel. And besides you're on my ship now." His breath was warm on her neck, but it made her to shiver. Her reaction pleased him. She stood and began to move towards the door, but his arm went around her waist, holding her back.

There was a click as the door was locked. He came towards her, and she moved back until she hit a wall. One of his arms was beside her head, and the other moving up and down her thigh.

Kate noticed something beside her, on a small table. Still looking at him, she reached over and grabbed it. She pointed the gun in his face, backing him away. All it did was make him laugh.

"You bastard." He only grinned at her as he held up his hands.

"Now Miss Turner, is this really necessary?" Swiftly he grabbed the gun and twisted her wrists behind her back.

"You really should think before you act Miss Turner." He whispered over her shoulder "Even if you were to get past me and those locked doors, you would still have to face my crew. And, if by some strange twist of fate, you got past them, there is no way you could get this ship into port by yourself." He turned her around to face him. By now she was crying.

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest you choose the easy way, unless you want things to get messy." She knew he was right. There was no way she could get off this damn ship. Struggling would only make it worse.

Her face dropped. It wasn't like she had a choice. He smiled and pushed her over to the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl _

"Dammit Jack we have to go find her!" Will yelled.

"Look mate, I'm sorry, but we can't. The ship has a broken mast and a dozen holes just like you said. We wouldn't be able to last more than a few hours."

"Jack, you don't understand." He paused "I can't lose her like I lost Elizabeth." Jack's face was blank.

"Wait, you don't know? I thought Kate would have told you by now."

"Well she didn't. What happened?"

"She….She died Jack."

"What! When!"

"Four years ago. She got very sick. The doctor's had no idea what she had, and they couldn't cure it." His voice hitched "That's what set Kate off. She…She was never the same after that. She started dressing like her brothers and fighting. Wanted to get away from things that reminded her of her mother, I suppose. I tried everything I could to help her. We left Port Royal to start a new life, but that didn't help."

"I'm sorry Will." Will pounded his fist on the table.

"I should have helped her! She needed me and I just let her go."

"Well, from what I understand, she didn't want help. She had to deal with it in her own way."

"It figures her way involved piracy." Will muttered.

"Look Will, I promise that as soon as the ship is fixed we will go after them." Will nodded and left the cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the next few hours they had gone back to Savanna la Mar again, the closest port there was, and made repairs.

Many of the crew members offered their condolences to Will. They acted like she was dead. But she wouldn't die. He couldn't imagine such a thing happening to his daughter, the little girl who had sat on his lap while he read to her.

The thought made his eyes fill with tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Roasria_

Jonathan sat on deck like he often did, thinking. What had he done to her? Lord knows what the Captain was or had been doing.

He had heard her scream. The sound had killed him inside. He had betrayed one of his friends. Not just any friend, but his best friend's sister.

She had been so fragile many years ago, when her mother passed. Her brothers got over the initial grief in a matter of weeks, but she never did.

She used violence to vent her frustration. He had taught her how to fight, but only for self defense. He knew her anger would get her in trouble, but not like this.

At one point he was her friend and mentor. Now he just sat there like a coward while she suffered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah okay that was a rather short chapter, but a very busy one.

It occurred to me that I forgot to include a quote last chapter! Oh no! WELL this chapter is different. You have to find the quote in the text and tell me what movie it is from.

So, yeah, until next chapter.

R+R - Chicaga


	12. Chapter 12: Life in hell

Hey this is chapter 12!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Sakura123**

Cause I feel like it.

Also: **Alenor Peredhel** – very good. Merci.

Don't own Pirates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate lay in the bed terrified. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all. What had happened to her would haunt her memory forever.

Samuel stirred beside her and woke up. He mumbled something and literally kicked her out of the bed. She yelped as she fell. The sudden movement, along with the noise she had made, caused her head throb.

She managed to pull herself up to the bed. Her legs were like rubber, barely able to support her weight.

The door slammed as he left, doing nothing to help her headache. She moved slowly around the room, gathering up her clothes.

After gradually getting dressed, her stomach growled. There was no food in the room as far as she could see. _Maybe he will bring some…_ It was a stupid thought, but she couldn't help herself.

She waited all morning (or what she assumed was morning, since there were no windows), but when he came back, there was no food, just a half empty bottle of rum. The way he swayed proved that that was not his first.

"Damn worthless harlot!" He slurred as he to one last chug from the bottle and threw it at her. She was able to duck, but he came at her and started hitting her. He slapped and punched until she fell to the floor, and he started kicking. Eventually he stopped and left the room, mumbling as he went.

She groaned as her headache worsened, making moving almost unbearable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was how the next three days went by. She acted as his slave, doing what he wanted when he wanted. When she wasn't fast enough, or did something wrong she was beaten. Sometimes he did it for no reason. She had very little food, only the bits that she had managed to sneak off his plates after meals.

Her life was hell on earth. Many times she wished she could just die, but Barnett was too cruel to just let her take her last breath. He had even removed all of the guns and swords from the room 'as a precaution.'

On the third day of her enslavement, the captain called for Jonathan. She hadn't seen anyone besides Barnett the whole time she was there. He sat in the chair at the head of the table, Jonathan sitting across. Kate sat in a corner, as far away from the table as possible.

Every few minutes Jonathan would look pitifully in her direction.

"Like her Jonathan?" Barnett asked as he looked over at her. He didn't reply. "Because I am quite sure I can lend her to you. Isn't that right?" She looked between the captain and Jonathan fearfully. _He wouldn't dare…_

"No. I think she's had enough torture."

"The truth is I'm getting rather bored of her." She leaped up.

"So you'll let me go?"

"No, no, that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the crew." Samuel gave her an evil smirk as he stood. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her out through the doors and onto the deck.

"Have fun." He reentered the cabin.

The sun was bright, and she couldn't see anything. Kate stumbled around, trying to find her balance. There were footsteps around her and hands started to grab at her. She felt herself being pulled along to God knows where, still trying to adjust to the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan watched as Kate was pushed out the door. It swung closed before he could see what was happening. The captain came back in the room, taking out maps and ink.

"Why can't we just take her back?" He said coolly.

"Because I am the captain and I say no."

"Can you at least drop her off somewhere?" the older man glared down at him.

"Jonathan the way you're acting is going to get you an arrangement with the cat o' nine." As much as he wanted to continue, Jonathan knew he couldn't help Kate after being whipped. Some of the rowdier men had been in pain for days after they got their whipping.

With a sigh he left the cabin, trying to devise a plan and ignore Kate's screams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter kind of sucks, but please don't hurt me.

Last week's quote: "you will maintain your distance sir" from Ever After.

So yeah, Happy Thanksgiving to all of my Canadian friends. Turkey all around.

R+R Chicaga


	13. Chapter 13: Jonathan to the rescue

HEY PEOPLE! This is unlucky chapter 13! Yeah I'm not getting a lot of reviews. It is making me very sad.

Chapter is dedicated to:

**Alenor Peredhel**

Also: **Sakura123**

Don't own Pirates

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew of the Black Pearl sat in the Jolly Roger, drinking. Will was drowning his sorrows in rum, something that he didn't do very often.

"Look I'm sorry mate, but there's nothing we can do. The _Rosaria_ could be anywhere by now." Jack tried to comfort him in vain.

They had been searching for Kate for five days, but found nothing. No one in the ports had seen Samuel Barnett or his crew.

Will was still angry at Jack for not telling. As much as he blamed Jack, he blamed himself twice that. If only he could have helped her. Jack stood.

"A toast to Kate Turner. She was a good sailor, and a good girl, while I knew her as one." There was a chorus of 'Ayes.' Will just nodded and took another sip of rum.

"She was a good actress too. Fooled us all till the end." Gibbs added. He had found it the hardest to believe that James was a girl.

Everyone sat in silence a moment, thinking and drinking. The noise and excitement in the tavern soon got to most of them, and they wandered away. Soon only Jack, Will, Gibbs and Ana Maria remained.

About an hour later, a lone man came into the bar, seemingly looking for someone. He cautiously approached the table that they were seated at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan moved towards the table in the corner, running over what he was doing in his mind. If he was caught, than he would most likely be killed by Barnett. What he was doing could be considered mutiny.

If he succeeded, he would help a friend in need. The later outweighed the former. It was the least he could do for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a light tap on Will's shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned to see a man, younger than himself, looking down at him.

"Will Turner?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I have information regarding Kate Turner, your daughter." Will jumped up.

"What? Where is she?" The other mouths at the table dropped. Just a minute ago they had made a toast in memory of the girl, and now someone knew where she was.

"The Rosaria is docked in a lagoon not far from here."

"And how would you know about this?" Gibbs asked the boy incredulously. That was what Jonathan had been hoping to avoid.

"I'm first mate." Jack grabbed Will's sleeve and pulled him back down to the table.

"Why should we trust you?" demanded Ana Maria.

"Because he knows where my daughter is." Will snapped back.

"Will, it could be a trap."

"But if it was a trap, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless he knew that's what we would think."

"Well if you ask me-"

"Look, it's my watch, there's no one else on the ship. Your daughter needs help now, or she'll die." Jonathan interrupted the argument, getting everyone's attention.

No one seemed to believe him. He sighed in exasperation.

"I promise on pain of death that this is not a trap. I'm an old friend. All I want to do is help." Will and Jack got up.

"I'll keep you to that promise." They followed Jonathan out of the tavern, the other two crew members following behind. The group went out of the town to a secluded spot nearby. There sat the Rosaria, just as the boy had said.

They walked quietly up the gangplank. Jack instructed Gibbs and Ana to keep watch for any unwanted company. Jonathan led them below deck to the brig.

In the last cell lay Kate, pale, naked and wet, in a heap on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah review Please! Chicaga


	14. Chapter 14: Wounds

This chapter is dedicated to:

**RedFireHead41**

New reviewer! YES!!

ALSO: **Sakura123,** **Alenor Peredhel,** **NazgulQueen **

Still don't own Pirates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will rushed over to the cell that held Kate and pulled on the bars.

"They're locked. Barnett took the keys, so we'll need to shoot it open." Jack immediately pulled out his pistol and did so.

The other two stayed back as Will went inside. He shook Kate, trying to wake her.

"Come on, Katie wake up. We're here now." It wasn't any good. She just lay there, still and quiet.

"She was hit on the back of the head last night. Passed out immediately." Jonathan said grimly. "We should get moving. I don't know when everyone will be back." Will nodded as Jack threw him his coat. He carefully wrapped Kate up and lifted her off the ground. He was surprised at how light she was.

The group hurried up the stairs and back on deck. The night air was cold; making Will pull his daughter closer instinctively.

Ana and Gibbs stared at the lifeless body that was once their fellow pirate as it came down the gangplank. Jack sent them to gather the rest of the crew and bring them to the Pearl. They took the long way around the town to avoid any of the Rosaria's crew and any unwanted attention.

Everyone was back on the ship within twenty minutes, and they set sail. Will put Kate on Jack's bed, where she laid lifeless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barnett went back to the ship, followed by most of his crew. They were to set sail late the next day, but no one felt like paying for a room.

To his surprise, Jonathan wasn't on deck. That was suspicious. _Probably went to bed. The boy never was able to stay up late. _He headed to his cabin.A crew member approached him warily.

"Um, Cap'n?"

"Aye?" He replied in annoyance.

"It's the girl…she's, uh….she's not there." Barnett stiffened.

"What do you mean she's not there?"

"She's not in the brig anymore." He whirled around and headed below deck, pushing through the groups of pirates. And sure enough, the cell she had been put in was empty. Next he went to Jonathan's cabin, and he too was also gone.

An irate Barnett ordered that the rest of the crew be hunted down and brought back immediately. It took till the next day to find all of the crew members. Most were in the midst of hangovers or were still drinking. Despite such drawbacks, they set sail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Ana Maria stood next to the bed where Kate lay, surrounded by bowls of water and strips of cloth. They tried to prepare themselves for what they would see.

Jonathan had told them of some of the injuries she had. He had promised that he had nothing to do with whatever they found.

Will took a deep breath and pulled back the blanket.

It was obvious that she hadn't eaten very much. The outline of her bones could be seen through her pale skin.

She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were sunken with dark circles underneath, like she hadn't slept in days. Her bottom lip was split and swollen.

The back of her head had a large wound, the surrounding hair matted with blood. No doubt that was from whatever had knocked her unconscious.

They flipped her onto her stomach carefully.

"Good God." Ana whispered. Her back was covered in whip marks. The crew had carved things in her back. Mostly it was x's, but in the small of her back was a large S. B.

Will could hardly stand it, having his daughter, his little girl, mutilated in this way.

They cleaned her wounds quickly and dressed her. Will sat next to her all night, hoping that she would come around. He stared forlornly into her face, once so full of life, reduced to this. The tears he had kept inside himself came out, falling onto the blankets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWW. sniff So sad. Anyway, please review!

Chicaga


	15. Chapter 15: Dr Morrison and grave news

This is chapter 15 everyone.

Chapter is dedicated to:

**NazgulQueen**

ALSO: **Alenor Peredhel, Sakura123 **

Yeah you know the drill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they stopped at another port, Casaba. There they found the best doctor they could that was willing to sail with a group of pirates.

That doctor happened to be Dr. Alexander Morrison. He had been on pirate ships many times, and heard a lot about Jack Sparrow.

So when said pirate walked into his small office asking for help, he was quite surprised. He hadn't mentioned much of why he was needed, just said it was urgent. Alex had packed up a few things and left immediately.

The Pearl was docked in the harbor, all ready to set sail. They were off as soon as Alex had boarded.

He was brought into the captain's quarters, where a man sat next to the bed. Alex approached the man, who introduced himself as William Turner. He turned to the bed.

There lay a girl, no older than 18 he guessed.

"Her name's Kate, she's my daughter." Alex nodded. "She's…she's been beaten quite badly."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen. She'll be eighteen in December." He pulled back the blankets and began his inspection.

Will stood and watched as the short, pudgy man worked; prodding her arms and legs to check for broken bones. He helped where he could, but found the experience almost too much to take. But he wouldn't leave her. She needed him.

Dr. Morrison leaned back and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"How long has she been out?"

"Two days so far." Alex sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mr. Turner, but if she doesn't wake up in the next few days, I doubt she will." Will felt his heart drop.

"Is there anything-"

"You've done all you could. All there is to do now is wait." Will nodded as the doctor left. He stared down into Kate's face.

She was so much like her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex closed the door quietly behind him, so as not to disturb William. Jack immediately approached him, and he told him the same thing he told Will. He nodded and took place at the helm.

He needed a drink, so he went below deck to the galley. He got his rum and sat at a table across from a very distressed young man.

"Are you the doctor?"

"Yes I am. Dr. Alexander Morrison." The man shook his outstretched hand.

"Jonathan Hayes. Is she going to be okay?" Alex took a drink of his rum.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. If she wakes up in the next few days she might be." Jonathan sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay son."

"You don't understand. It's my fault." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You beat her?"

"No, no I would never. I got her onto the ship in the first place."

"I'm afraid I'll be needing some clarification." Jonathan told the doctor everything, how he had met her in Savanna la Mar, and her last beating.

"Well the point is she's safe now." Jonathan nodded sadly. "You should go get some rest. You're not looking to good yourself." It was true. He hadn't been able to sleep well either. The guilt was too strong.

He got up and walked over the crew's quarters, where he had been given a hammock. The crew was still wary of him, and didn't talk to him much. That was fine with him. He didn't feel like talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Chapter 15. R+R

Chicaga


	16. Chapter 16: Waking up

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Sakura123**

ALSO: **RedFireHead41**

You know what I'm going to say, so whatever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate felt herself in a cocoon of warmth. _Warmth? _Why was she warm? She should be in a cell somewhere, or lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Unfortunately she remembered everything. After being taken and used by the drunken crew, they beat her. She recounted the searing pain of the whip on her back, and the laughing as she screamed.

Then Barnett's voice appeared next to her. It wasn't angry or anything of the sort. On the contrary, it was amused. He had watched as they cut things in her back, and had participated himself.

They had pulled her up and started to push her around the deck. She had stumbled around, disoriented, until she was hit with something, something hard. Then everything went black.

_Maybe I'm dead._ _That would be a relief. _She slowly opened her eyes, preparing herself for bright lights and clouds.

But instead, she was in a dimly lit room. It was familiar. _The Pearl? But how? I thought I was dead… _She glanced around, her eyes finally landing on her father. He sat in a chair, holding her hand. His eyes were closed.

She gently squeezed the hand holding her own. He jumped up and looked down at her.

"Oh thank God." He hugged her tightly. She stayed in his embrace for a moment until a voice interrupted them.

"She's up I see." Jack leaned in the doorway to the room, letting in shafts of light. She gave him a weak smile. Her stomach growled. She had forgotten how hungry she was. Before she could even open her mouth, her father went to go get her food.

"You must be starving!" He was so happy that she was awake. Jack came and sat down in another chair, feet propped up on the table. They sat in silence awhile.

"You know, I had to tell you father about you." She smiled despite her discomfort. She didn't like being alone with him.

"I thought you might." Soon her father was back, carrying a tray of food. Jack was called out by a crew member. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her back made her yelp.

"Don't sit up. You need to rest." She ate the best she could while lying down. The food didn't help fill the emptiness in her stomach.

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days. Jonathan came to get help." He smoothed back her hair.

"Jonathan? He helped?" Will nodded back.

"He came with us."

"So I suppose he told you everything…"she said quietly.

"No. He said he wouldn't tell without your permission." She internally let out a sigh of relief. Her father wouldn't be able to handle what happened yet. She herself could barely handle it.

Dr. Morrison came to check on her. She stared up at him in fear as he entered.

"Hello Kate. How are you feeling?" He said cheerily. Jack had mentioned to him that she had woken up, and he came as soon as he could. She didn't answer him and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"Kate?"

"Go away." She said firmly.

"Katie, he just needs to check your head and back." She shook her head violently.

"No."

"Your safe now, no one's going to hurt you. I'll be right here." Still she wanted nothing to do with the doctor. Will sighed.

"I'm sorry Kate, but he has to." He held her arms as the doctor looked at her head. Despite the pain it caused, she did everything she could to get him away. She kicked and screamed and punched. It pained her father to see her this way, but he had to do it. It was for her own good.

Soon she stopped fighting and just sobbed. Dr. Morris finished as quickly as he could, and left the pair.

Will didn't know what to do. Obviously whatever had happened was traumatic. She had never acted like this before, even when Elizabeth died. He hoped that it would end soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Will helped Kate walk over to Ana's cabin. The crew all smiled and said their 'hellos' as she stepped out, but the noises frightened her. Out of the corner of her eye, she was able to see Jonathan looking over at her with a slight smile.

When they got to the cabin, he helped her get comfortable, giving her blankets and pillows.

"You get some rest alright?" he turned to leave.

"Don't go!" her voice was panicked. Will thought a moment. Jack would certainly understand if he stayed. He sat down by the bed and waited till she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks. R+R please.

Chicaga


	17. Chapter 17: Going out

Hey everyone. I went back and named all of the chapters because I was bored. Just so you know.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Pookie Power 2005**

ALSO: **Alenor Peredhel**

Don't own Pirates. If I did would I be here?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was horrible.

Kate never left her cabin. She didn't trust anyone other than Will and Ana. Even then she was wary, watching every movement they made. If they came too close, she would recoil into the blankets.

The thought of going outside the cabin terrified her. Outside there were people. More specifically, there were _men_. She hated men. They had ruined her life. Sure, no one on this ship had ever tried anything, but back then she was James, not Kate. Now, she wasn't sure.

Her father noticed how much she had changed. She wasn't herself anymore. She was a shell of herself. The spark was gone from her eyes.

Once again she had become dependent on him to bring her food and keep her safe, just like when she was a baby.

_When she was a baby._ He remembered the time fondly. Everything had been perfect. He had three beautiful children, and a loving wife. But then Elizabeth got sick, and everything came crashing down.

Watching his daughter behave like this was just like watching Elizabeth die again. There was nothing that could be done to help her. Dr. Morrison said that her actions were to be expected, that they just had to leave her be and hope for the best.

Will leaned on the railing, mulling these thoughts in his head. He sighed.

"You okay?" Ana appeared beside him.

"Yeah. I just want her to get better." She nodded.

"We all do. She was a good kid. She saved us all once." Will cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"No one told you? She climbed all the way up and fixed the main sail during a storm."

"Really?"

"Aye. She fell off and just missed the deck; landed in the ocean. After all that, she still wanted to keep working." Will smiled. That was just like her. She was determined like her mother.

"Now that I think about it, she always reminded me of Elizabeth." There was a pause as they looked out over the great expanse of water before them. "What did Morrison say?"

"We should just leave her alone for awhile." Ana snorted.

"A lot of good that's doing. I'm no doctor, but I know for a person like Kate, you can't just leave her. She needs to be reintroduced to the good things; shown that not everyone's like those bastards on the Rosaria." She yawned. "I should go get some sleep. I've got watch tonight."

Will thought over what Ana said. Maybe she was right, but he didn't want to force Kate into anything.

"Ana?" she turned and looked back at him.

"Aye?"

"Maybe we should try what you said." She nodded with a grin and entered the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate felt a hand shaking her awake. That was strange. No one woke her up anymore.

"Wake up and get dressed. You're going outside." Ana gave her one last nudge and stood. Kate shot up.

"Out- outside? I'm not going out there!"

"Yes you are. You need sun and air." She left the cabin.

"But I have air in here!" she yelled after her.

For some reason, she didn't protest further. Knowing that Ana and her father would be there gave her a little comfort, and something about going outside intrigued her. She dressed quickly and pushed the door open.

The light outside was bright, temporarily blinding her. She froze, remembering what took place last time this happened.

Slowly her sight came back, and still nothing had happened. She looked around. Her father was coming over from the other side of the ship, where Ana stood smiling. A few various crew members had looked up at her.

Jack noticed Will running over and looked over at Kate.

"Well hello. Haven't seen you in a while." She managed a weak smile as her father appeared at her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then before." A slight breeze blew, playing with her honey blond hair. It, mixed with the warm sun felt better then she could have imagined.

It had been along time since she had been outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that good of a chapter, but oh well.

R+R Chicaga


	18. Chapter 18: Thank yous and apologies

Hey everyone. I am very sorry that this update is late, I was really busy with homework and had no time to write. To make it up to you (somewhat) I made this chapter as long as I could.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Sakura123**

ALSO: **Pookie Power 2005, NazgulQueen**

_Merci_

Still don't own POTC, but neither do you. (Unless you work at Disney, which I highly doubt)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate spent the rest of the day outside, staying close to her father and Ana. She kept her distance from the crew, and they kept their distance from her. It was a silent rule that they had.

She would sit on the stairs and watch everyone go about their work. The rays of the sun were wonderful, warming her now paled skin. It had occurred to her that she hadn't been out in the sun in weeks. There was a minute here and there, but not really _out._

Despite herself, she found her eyes continuously drawn toward Jonathan. He was working hard, carrying boxes below deck. She smiled. He hadn't changed much.

Her reaction towards him was surprising. She wasn't really mad at him. Sure, there was a little bit of harbored anger, but it wasn't very strong. Everything had been a mistake. If he had intended to hurt her, he would have taken his chance back on the Rosaria. But he didn't. He had refused to take any part in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next few days, Kate regained her strength, and began to help around with little jobs, sewing up tears in the sails and tying knots. At first her father hadn't wanted her to work, but Dr. Morrison said it was good for her.

She was recovering rather well. Her lip had healed, and her bruises started to disappear, while she was becoming more comfortable around people. Her back still pained her at times, and there was still a fear of being alone with anyone, but besides that, she was basically fine.

Jonathan avoided her indefinitely, staying as far away as possible. He was afraid of how she would react to him being there. He had seen her improve, both physically and mentally, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kate looked around the room. She wasn't on the Pearl anymore; she was in her old house in Port Royal. The house was dark and somber, with barely any signs of life. _

_She paused a moment in front of the portrait of her family above the fireplace in the parlor. Everyone was smiling, happy to be together as a family. Such a contradiction considering the mood of the place. _

_Making her way through the familiar hallways, she came upon a slightly open door upstairs. She carefully poked her head in. _

_A woman lay on the bed, next to a young girl. A man stood in the corner of the room, watching the scene. She spoke to a young girl with tears in her eyes._

"_Katie I need you to take care of your brothers for me. Keep them out of trouble." She stroked the girl's face. The woman coughed violently before continuing. "I love you Katie. Remember that alright? Promise me you'll remember." _

"_I promise mama." The girl managed to choke out as her mother kissed her forehead. She hugged her tightly until the man in the corner came and put his hands on her shoulders. _

_Two boys came in, standing next to the bed. The woman spoke to each of them, telling them to be careful and help their father. She coughed again, and reached out for the man's hand. He held it firmly._

"_I…I love… you all." She said. The hand went limp. They stood there a minute, until the man motioned his children out of the room. The girl turned around, trying to go back to the bed._

"_Mama? Mama!" the woman didn't respond. The girl burst into tears and ran from the room. Kate followed the little girl, calling out to her. There was no response._

_The girl ran out to the docks and sat by a rock nearby. She buried her face in her hands, shoulders heaving from her sobs._

Kate woke with a start, her cheeks wet with tears. She tried to comfort herself.

_It was only a dream, only a dream_.

This time.

It had been real, years ago. Her last moments with her mother. The nightmare had tortured her for months, and then suddenly stopped. Now it was back, in all its horrible glory.

She tried to fall back asleep, but just as it had before, the dream kept her up. It was useless even trying to fight it. With a sigh she got up. Maybe a little fresh air would help.

She made her way out of the cabin, closing the door quietly so as not to wake Ana, who lay in the other bed, snoring slightly.

The air was crisp and cool, colder than she had thought. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm and climbed the stairs to the helm.

She always liked it at the helm, with her hands on the pegs of the wheel; it gave her the sense of responsibility and power that she had been lacking in her life lately.

There was a cough behind her. She whipped around to see Jonathan, leaning on the railing behind her. His back was to her. No doubt he was oblivious to her presence.

She walked over, a battle raging in her mind.

**_Don't go over there! You'll regret it! _**

_No I won't. Why would I?_

**_Who knows what he could do to you. In case you haven't noticed, he's _alone.**The thought made her pause in her tracks. Maybe the voice was right…

_He wouldn't hurt me. _

_**Oh yeah? What about the last time? **_

_That was an accident. He didn't want to hurt me. I think…_

_**Exactly. YOU THINK. You don't KNOW. **_

_Well I won't know if I don't ask._

_**Don't say I didn't warn you…**_

She took a deep breath and moved over next to him.

"Hello" He jumped at the sudden sound.

"Oh, um hello." Even in the dark she could see his cheeks turn red. Typical Jonathan. She leaned on the railing next to him, still keeping her distance.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"It's my watch tonight. What about you?"

"Can't sleep. Thought I'd get some fresh air." They stood in silence for awhile, just watching the waves. Kate broke the silence.

"Thank you." He turned to her, confused.

"Why? Everything I've done since we met in Savanna has been a disaster."

"I admit that you made a mistake, but you did save my life in the end."

"It wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me." Silence.

"But really, that's not all I should thank you for." Jonathan didn't respond. "You didn't tell my father what happened on the Rosaria." He was still silent. "You were really a big help Port Royal too. I don't know what I would have done without you." She glanced over at him. His face was solemn, staring out at the great expanse of ocean before them.

"If you're going to thank me, the least I could do is apologize." He turned to her fully. "Kate, I am extremely sorry for everything that happened. I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way." She gave a slight nod.

"I know, and I forgive you." There was a pause.

"Are you ever going to tell your father? You know, about what happened." She thought a moment.

"I don't think I will. I know my father couldn't handle it, and I don't really want to say it out loud. I assume that they know everyone can figure out what happened themselves." Jonathan nodded in agreement.

A minute later, Kate was rubbing her hands up and down on her arms, trying to warm them. Jonathan took off his coat and handed it to her.

"No, it's okay." She held up her hand to wave it away.

"I insist. You just got better; I don't want you getting sick now." She smiled and he draped it over her shoulders. They stood there for hours, mostly in a comfortable silence, with a few words here and there.

Before long Jonathan's watch was over, and he had to go. She returned to the cabin she shared with Ana Maria, and laid down on her bed. She still couldn't sleep, only this time her thoughts were on Jonathan.

She had never really noticed him before, the way he looked. He had the most wonderful brown eyes, and dark brown hair that kept falling in them. She sighed. The more she thought about it the more she realized he was actually quite handsome.

Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh a little luvey dovey there. Anyway, very sorry for the lateness.

Chicaga

R+R please! (I almost have 50 reviews! Hooray!)


	19. Chapter 19: It's revenge time

Hey this is a biggie chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to:

**Alenor Peredhel**

Cause why not?

ALSO: **NazgulQueen, Sakura123, Pookie Power 2005, RedFireHead41.**

Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will watched Kate work, sewing up the sails. He saw how her eyes darted between her work and Jonathan, and he didn't like it.

Jonathan was just not safe in his eyes. He had too much of a history to be trusted. But then again, he didn't know the whole history. They hadn't met in Port Royal.

But he saw how Kate had improved, and was overjoyed. She was able to be out of sight of him and not come trying to find him. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he could if necessary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Jonathan had escaped with the wench, and Barnett was still searching for them.

It wasn't so much that he wanted the girl back, if she was still alive. She wasn't in that good of a state last he saw her.

No, he wanted to get at Jonathan. Barnett was never one to take desertion lightly, and was big on revenge.

The Pearl proved to be more elusive than he had thought. They weren't subtle about where they had been, but the seldom revealed where they were headed.

"Captain! Ship on the horizon!" Someone called down from the crow's nest.

"Name?" it was quiet a moment, then the man smiled down at him.

"It's the _Pearl _Captain." Barnett smiled himself.

It was time for revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! It's the_ Rosaria_!" Kate looked up at the words, stricken with fear. Fear and anger. Her father was already standing beside her.

"Katie go downstairs." He said, his face blank and his eyes locked on the ship on the horizon.

"I want to fight."

"You can't fight them Kate. You're not well enough yet." He tried to motion her to the stairs.

"I'm fine now. I can fight them."

"No you can't Katie! Go. Down. Stairs." She went below deck grudgingly, grabbing some extra clothes from her cabin first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two crews stood facing each other, ready to fight.

"What do you want now Barnett?" Jack called over.

"Come to kill a traitor." He replied, his eyes never leaving Jonathan. "Men prepare to fight."

Within minutes canons were booming from both sides, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will fought with a rather large member of the _Rosaria's _crew.

"Ye Will Turner?"

"Aye I am." The man smirked.

"Ye know I had an awful good time messin' with yer girl. The rest of the crew agrees with me too." Will's face grew hard and his eyes flashed with anger. He slashed at the man with his cutlass, striking him over and over again.

The man lay dead on the deck, cut to ribbons. Will moved on to the next man, cutting him down in much the same way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate searched below deck, looking for weapons. She found the hold, and grabbed what she could. She put the sword on her belt, tucking a pistol beside it. In her boot she put a dagger just in case.

She had changed her clothes into much nicer ones. She wanted to look her best when she killed Barnett.

Quietly she crept up the stairs, surveying the scene. The crew of the _Pearl _appeared to be winning, many of A man fell dead beside her, the man who killed him moving on to his next victim.

Barnett stood stone faced at the helm of his own ship, letting his men do the dirty work. She sprinted over to the railing and swung over, landing on the deck lightly.

Dodging the many smaller fights, she made her way up behind him. She was about to plunge the knife in his back when he turned around.

"Come back for more have you now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this chappie. RnR please!!

Chicaga


	20. Chapter 20: Rot in hell

Hey hey hey! Very big big big chapter this is! (I'm hyper hyper hyper if you can't tell)

This Chapter is Dedicated To:

**Charmed Angel**

New reviewer! Woot woot!

ALSO: **Sakura123, RedFireHead41, NazgulQueen, Alenor Peredhel, they call me KEERAN. **

Sadly no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've come to kill the bastard who ruined my life" she lunged at him, swinging the sword every which way. He dodged her attempts and began to run. _Coward._

She chased him around the deck, stabbing and cutting the air. Finally she managed to cut his side, just getting him angrier.

"You're going to pay for that one." She stood her ground.

"I've paid you more than enough." He took out his own weapon, and proceeded to slash at her the way she had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will looked around the blood stained deck. Most of the Rosaria's crew was dead, captured, or surrendering. His eye was caught by movement on the other ship, where Kate was chasing after Barnett.

His skin paled. She was going to get herself killed. He was running over to help her but Jack stopped him.

"She needs to fight this one herself mate. It'll do her good."

"Not if she gets killed it won't!" but he let her fight. Intervening would only put her in more danger.

By now most of the crew was also watching the fight in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate slashed out at her opponent again, and tripped backward over a pile of rope. Her weapon went spinning away and as she fumbled to get it, his cutlass was at her throat.

"I'm going to finish you off now whore." The word only fueled her rage and she kicked him in the groin.

He doubled over in pain, and she leapt to her feet.

When Barnett looked up, there was a gun in his face. He straightened, and was backed against a wall.

"I am not a whore." She stepped forward. "You ruined my life, and I can only hope that you feel half as much pain as I did." She pressed the gun against his chest and her eyes narrowed. "Rot in hell."

Kate pulled the trigger, and he fell to the ground. The shot rang out over the water to the Pearl, yielding only more silence from the crew.

She stood over him a moment, before collapsing to her knees beside him. All the horrible memories came flooding back, bringing a new wave of tears with them.

There was a hand on her shoulder, and she already knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs." There was a pause. "But then again, you were never one to do as you were told." She smiled slightly and stood.

"I'm so sorry dad. I …I didn't want to hurt you. Now or then." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know Katie. I know." He kissed her forehead, his eyes drawn to the dead body nearby. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" She nodded and they walked back over to the ship.

When they got there, she was greeted by cheers from the crew. She smiled back at them and wiped away a few random tears.

"What do you propose we do with the ship Kate?" Jack asked once the celebration had died down a little.

"Sink the damned thing. Don't care how, just do it." He nodded and whispered something to Gibbs.

A few moments later some crew members went over to the now deserted ship. They came back over to the Pearl, and everyone stood waiting.

There was a sudden bang, and flashes of light and smoke as the Rosaria burst into flame. Kate felt something blow up with them, memories that needed to be forgotten. It made her smile.

Every body soon went back to work while Kate stayed and watched. In minutes the ship was gone, sinking below the water. She yawned and turned away from the railing.

Jonathan stood a short distance from where she was, his arm bandaged.

"You alright?" He asked her as she was walking by.

"I'll be fine. Just need a little time. What about you? I see you got a nick yourself." She nodded at his arm.

"I've seen worse." Will came over behind her and gave Jonathan a hard look.

"Katie why don't you go get some rest." He said coolly. She was feeling a little tired, so she said goodbye and headed back to her cabin.

Will stopped next to Jonathan on his way downstairs.

"It's a slow and painful death for the next man who dares lay a hand on my daughter, understood?" Jonathan nodded dumbly, and he went down stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Barnett's dead, and I'm veeeeeery glad. I wanted to kill him so badly, but I had to wait for the opportune moment. ; )

Please review! I really want to know how you like this chapter!

Chicaga


	21. Chapter 21: Let 'em be

Hey everyone. This is chapter 21.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**they call me KEERAN**

ALSO: **Alenor Peredhel, Charmed Angel, Sakura123, RedFireHead41,** and** Pookie Power 2005.**

You people are awesome.

Yeah yeah, don't rub it in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate closed the door to her shared cabin behind her, careful not to wake Ana. The night air was cool and refreshing, just like all of the other nights.

She had made it a habit to sneak out every other week, when Jonathan had watch. They would talk about things, life in general. The topic of the Rosaria never came up. If she wanted to talk about she would. Now that Barnett was dead, it was time to forget.

They barely spoke during the day though. He seemed almost nervous around her. After the warning her father had given him, he had tried to stay away from Kate.

But doing that was hard when she came out every time he had watch. He did enjoy the time though, when he was able to be around her without the scrutinizing gaze of Will.

"Hey." She came up from behind him and positioned herself next to him. He smiled back in greeting. They stood in comfortable silence for awhile.

In the back of her head, Kate was wondering what to say. She wanted to ask him why he had been avoiding her, and wanted to say how she felt. About him. She was never quite sure about what she felt anymore, but when they would stand there, she had a good feeling.

"Jonathan…" She turned towards him, hoping that something would just come out. But nothing did. She simply stood there, staring up at him. He looked back down at her, waiting for her to continue.

All of a sudden she leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away quickly, hoping for a good reaction.

Jonathan wasn't quite sure what to do. He felt the same way about her, and he had hoped she had felt it too, but it was her father that scared him.

You couldn't really blame him though. His daughter had been raped and beaten. Another scary thought there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the deck when he didn't respond.

"No it's fine really…" He took her hands in his own and pulled her a bit closer. Their lips met again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will climbed the stairs to the deck, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It wasn't supposed to be his watch, but he had switched with another crew member. The change of routine took a bigger toll than he thought it would. _Amazing what a difference a few hours can make. _

Ana stood near the helm, facing backwards. She was smiling and looking at something on the upper deck. His gaze followed hers to where he could see Jonathan and Kate.

Together.

Very close together.

Kissing.

He felt pure rage surge inside him. That boy was doing exactly what he had specifically warned him not to, and he was going to pay for it.

Will's hand twitched to the gun at his side but thought better of it. They were too close. He couldn't shoot Jonathan without possibly hurting Kate.

His hand moved next to his sword. That would be much more satisfying anyway. He was about to go forward and breakup their little party when Ana stuck out her hand to stop him.

"Let 'em be mate."

"Why should I? Have you seen what he's doing to my daughter?"

"Aye. Seen the whole thing actually. She's been sneaking out for weeks now."

"WHAT?!" obviously the other two were too preoccupied to hear.

"This is as far as it's gone though." She replied casually.

"It shouldn't have gone this far in the first place!" he tried to move forward again, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't do it Will. She's happy, and you should be happy that she's happy."

"But he-"

"Just so ye know, she was the one who started it." Will eyes widened a little and looked back up at Kate.

"Don't do anything stupid Will." She shook her finger in his face before walking back towards her cabin. She hoped that he would listen, for his sake and for Kate's.

He stood and watched them for a minute. The kiss broke, and they both smiled. They turned back towards the water, arms wrapped around each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack I think it's time for me and Kate to go back home." Will said as Jack stood at the helm. The pirate's eyebrows rose. "I have to get back to the smithy. I left Ben and Robert to take care of it, so I should get back to give them a break."

"Ye sure this is about you and not Kate and Jonathan?" Will groaned.

"Did everyone know except me?"

"Well if ye weren't so busy trying to keep them apart, ye might have seen that they have a thing for each other." He looked sideways at Will, who was now glaring at the two teens in question. "But hey, who am I to judge."

"Who indeed." He went back to work.

Throughout the day, he found that he too noticed the connection. Kate would smile at Jonathan regularly, and they often worked alongside each other.

He still didn't like the situation. Kate wasn't ready for this kind of thing. Or rather, he wasn't ready for Kate to be ready. He was her father after all.

Ana appeared next to him.

"I hear you're leaving soon."

"News sure does travel fast around here." He paused. "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"No one does. Jonathan especially. He felt bad enough about what had happened." He stopped working and looked at her.

"How is it that you know these things?" he laughed. Ana shrugged.

"I just know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, another chapter done.

The story is drawing to a close; I'm thinking maybe another one or two more chapters.

R 'n' R, s'il vous plait!

Chicaga


	22. Chapter 22: Rejection

Hey hey. This is the second last chapter of the story (!).

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Jinxeh**

New reviewer, for many chapters at once.

ALSO: **they call me KEERAN, Charmed Angel, Pookie Power 2005, **and** Sakura123 **

Nope. Never will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean we're leaving?!" Kate yelled at her father as he was working. Many of the other crew members kept doing their jobs while listening intently. This argument was going to be very interesting.

"Kate, we need to get back home. I left your brothers with the shop and-"

"All of a sudden you're in a rush to get home?" He sighed.

"It's for your safety Kate."

"Safety? If this was for my _safety_, we would have left as soon as I got better!" She yelled back, as she spread her arms out wide. All of a sudden it hit her. Hard.

"This is about Jonathan isn't it?" She almost whispered. Will was silent. "I can't believe you!" She stormed off to the other end of the ship, throwing herself down on a sack.

_I finally found something good, and he wants to take it all away…_

"He's only doing it 'cause he loves you ye know." Jack's voice came from the helm beside her, surprisingly soothing.

"What he's doing is caging me, 'for my own safety.' Pshh." She mocked.

"He saw you last night." Well then. That explained the sudden protectiveness.

"And he went and told everyone?" she replied venomously sweeping her arm to motion to the crew.

"No. But we all had a feeling it was coming. And Ana mentioned it." Her cheeks went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded yes.

"But you can't blame him for acting the way he is. He lost you twice." She cocked her head to the side.

"Twice?"

"Back after your mother died. And then there was the whole… other thing." She frowned at the memory.

"I know, but to move on, I have to be able to do something myself."

"Wise words luv. Maybe you should tell him that."

"I will. Eventually. I need to calm down a bit first though, or I'll end up ripping his head off." He nodded again, and was silent.

She sat fuming for a little while; simply because she felt she had to. Jonathan came and stood over her once her father had gone below deck.

"I hear you're leaving." His voice was quiet and solemn.

"Yep. Dad's mad at us." He took a seat next to her.

"Us?"

"Apparently he saw us last night." His face paled slightly.

"That's… not good."

"He's awfully mad at you though." She laughed a little and leaned against him.

"I thought he might be." There was a pause.

"I don't want to leave Jonathan." He smoothed back her hair, watching the stairs that led below deck carefully.

"It'll be alright." He had trouble believing this himself, but it made her feel better.

Kate ended up falling asleep on him. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, between the thoughts of Jonathan and actually being there with him.

He had been up all night as well, worrying about what would happen. But he wouldn't let himself fall asleep now, when her father could come up any minute.

Then again, it wasn't like he could move if he did, so he let himself fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stared at the two for a moment. The crew had gone quiet, trying not to wake them, and even quieter when he came up.

He had looked over at Jack, who was standing near them, but the pirate just shrugged.

It was apparent now. He couldn't force her to come back with him. She wouldn't survive on land. Out here was where she needed to be, even if it was without him.

He nodded silently and went back to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Rejection' is the first word that comes to mind here. Poor Will. Anywho, there's only one more chapter left. I am 97 sure that it will be very short.

Review please!

Chicaga


	23. Chapter 23: The End

Um, so this is the last chapter. Kind of a depressing thought actually. This story was like my baby. But now it's all grown up and off to do whatever… (sniff). Oh well. This is about letting go of the kids isn't it? Wow that's ironic...

This Chapter is dedicated to (in no particular order):

**Alenor Peredhel, Sakura123, NazgulQueen, Pookie Power 2005, RedFireHead41, Charmed Angel, they call me KEERAN, Jinxeh, Harm Marie, christinarr, thomthom830, Caribbean Babe, Katyann, **and **Kara Adar **

Thanks, merci, etc.

Hasn't changed since the first chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in Port Maria within a few days. They had docked now, and a few of the men were out getting supplies.

Kate was in her cabin, shoving things in her bag angrily. She picked up her book, staring at the cover.

Her fingers traced over the gold lettering, and she sat cross-legged on the bed. There was a light knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" The door opened a little, and her father poked his head in. He entered slowly, and sat beside her.

"Your mother's book." She nodded. There was a pause.

"You really love him don't you?" The words came as a surprise to her.

"I think so. Don't know what it feels like." She kept her eyes on the cover.

"And your happy here?"

"Yes."

"I guess you should stay then." She looked up at him in shock. "You don't need me watching over you every second of the day. I think you can handle yourself now."

"Dad I…" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you." He returned the embrace, closing his eyes to keep from crying.

"I need you to promise me one thing before I let you stay Katie." He let her go and held one of her hands.

"Shoot."

"If anyone ever, _ever_ hurts you or tries anything you don't want them to, you'll tell Jack, or Ana or anyone."

"I promise. I'll see they get thrown off personally."

"I guess you should unpack then." She nodded, and got up.

"And I guess that you should go tell Jack."

"No, he knows. I already told him that you were staying." Kate smiled, and began to empty out her bag.

Will walked back outside, squinting in the bright light.

"How'd it go?"

"She's happy. That's all that matters." Jack nodded and went back to checking the rum supply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when everything was loaded, it was time to say goodbye. Some of the crew stood around the gangplank while Will prepared to leave.

He went to Jack first, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for the help Jack. Take care of yourself."

"No worries mate." Will nodded and looked over at his daughter.

Kate and Jonathan stood in the middle of the crowd, arms around each other. She had gone and told him that she was staying immediately after packing. He had taken it as a sign that Will wasn't going to try and kill him anymore.

He stuck out his hand to Jonathan.

"Take care of Kate for me. Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

"Of course sir." They shook hands, and Jonathan squeezed her a little. She smiled back at him and her father.

As soon as Will approached she hugged him.

"I'll miss you daddy." She blinked back tears.

"I'll miss you too. Be sure to visit."

"I'll make Jack come back as often as possible."

"You keep yourself out of trouble alright?" She nodded and went back over to Jonathan. Jack came up behind the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders

"I'll keep an eye on the two of 'em. Keep their hands off each other for a few days." Kate's eyes widened and she whipped around.

"Jack!" The pirate shrugged back at her.

Will picked up his bag and walked down gangplank with one last wave. Everyone waved back, and they set sail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens stood at the back of the ship, watching the port disappear. Jonathan stood behind Kate, his arms wrapped under her arms and over her stomach. Kate sighed and leaned back on him.

She felt happy and safe being there, with Jonathan. Everything was good. The past was behind her now, and it was time to heal.

It was time to move on.

_**The End.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very sappy ending, I know, but I had to end on a positive note!

So, I had sooo much fun writing this story. I think it was a good way to start my writing here. It was great that all of my reviewers gave me positive advice and just plain encouragement and comments.

Thank you so much.

Chicaga

P.S. Thanks for reading Sarah Y. ; )


	24. Question

Okay, so this isn't really a chapter, but I would like to know how many people would think that writing a sequel to this story is a good idea.

I have an idea for a plot, and if people would read it, I would post it.

That's all. Please let me know.

Chicaga


	25. Answer

A/N Okay, so seeing as I have 5 people who want a sequel, I shall write one! And that's awesome! So, I have decided that the next story will be called 'Into the Ocean.' The first chapter should be up in about a week, so keep your eyes peeled! Or visit my profile to check. Either one is good.

Chicaga


End file.
